


Untitled Romulan ficlet

by mithrel



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome, away mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is injured on an away mission.  Spock and McCoy need to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Romulan ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a piece of art done by the insanely talented hamano_ayumi [here.](http://community.livejournal.com/st_reboot/266757.html#cutid1)

_How do I get into these situations?_ McCoy wondered, stunning a Romulan coming at him with murder in his eyes.

They’d landed on the planet to make a survey, and been ambushed. Somehow the Romulans had got wind of their planet’s future destruction, and a separatist group had formed. They were unusually violent, even for Romulans, and despised the Federation.

Jim was currently fighting hand-to-hand with another Romulan. He’d managed to disarm him, but not before he’d gashed Jim's side with the sword he carried (and who even used swords anymore, anyway?) Jim was still fighting, but his face was pale. He kneed his assailant in the gut, and the man crumpled.

Jim turned to Bones, grinning…

Only to collapse to the ground as another Romulan fired a disruptor at him at point-blank range.

“Jim!” McCoy yelled, starting for him.

Spock got there first. He shot the Romulan within a second of Jim collapsing, a look of murderous rage on his face the like McCoy had never seen.

He coldly, methodically shot the rest of the Romulans, and McCoy noted his phaser was set to kill.

McCoy gulped. This was the second time he’d seen Spock angry, and it reinforced the impression that he didn’t want to piss him off. He’d be scared shitless of Spock if they weren’t on the same side.

As McCoy looked Jim over, Spock spoke into his communicator. “Spock to _Enterprise._ Three to beam up, and have a medical team ready.”

“Understood.”

***

Once on the ship, McCoy got Kirk loaded onto a stretcher and headed to Sickbay. Spock followed him and stood in the doorway.

McCoy tried to ignore him, but finally snapped, “Spock, you got him out, now for God’s sake go do your job and _let me do mine!_ ”

Spock nodded. “Of course, Doctor. Notify me if anything changes.”

McCoy waved him away, and got to work. He put a plasti-bandage over the gash, and began treating the more severe internal bleeding and organ damage caused by the disruptor and attempting to prevent phase pulse infection. A phaser shot was instant and painless, but disruptors were made to cause as much pain to the enemy as possible. He left the burns until last, after he’d sealed the gash in Kirk’s side, muttering imprecations against the Romulans the whole while.

When he finished and Kirk was resting comfortably, he glanced at the chrono and was surprised to find that over two hours had passed. Kirk should sleep for a few hours at least, so he went into his office to do battle with the endless paperwork being CMO seemed to require.

About the time Kirk should be waking up, Spock came in. “Doctor. How is he?”

“He’ll be fine. I fixed the damage, and he’s resting comfortably.”

Spock relaxed almost imperceptibly.

“Spock…thanks. If it weren’t for you I might be dead and Jim almost certainly would be.”

A month ago Spock would have said something about logic and duty. But apparently he’d loosened up a bit, since he said, “You are most welcome, Doctor.”

He turned to the semi-private alcove where Kirk lay. “May I–”

“Yeah, go ahead and go in. He should be waking up soon anyway.”

Spock went in, and McCoy followed. When Kirk showed signs of returning consciousness McCoy scanned him. Kirk batted feebly at the tricorder. “Get that thing outta my face.”

“How are you feeling, Jim?”

He sat up, and rubbed his head. “Like I got in a bar fight with a Gorn.”

McCoy chuckled.

“What happened? Soto and Barringer…”

“Dead,” McCoy said shortly. “Soto was gutted in the first few moments of the fight, and Barringer had her throat slit.” _Romulan bastards._

“Damn,” Kirk said, falling back down onto the bed. “And what about me?”

“You were shot,” Spock put in.

“Explains why I’m aching all over. We were outnumbered, how’d we get out?”

“Spock killed all of them,” McCoy said.

Kirk boggled at his first officer. “Really?”

“You had been injured. It was necessary.” McCoy thought his reaction might have been a _trifle_ excessive, but didn’t debate it.

Kirk attempted to get up. “Well, I’d better–”

McCoy pushed him back down. “Just where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“Back to the bridge.”

“Oh no you’re not! You’re staying here until I certify you fit for duty, and that’ll be at least three days. I managed to patch you up, but you need time to heal.”

“I’m fine!”

“You should rest, Captain.”

“Fine, since you’re ganging up on me!” he complained, lying back down.

“Get some sleep, Jim,” McCoy said kindly. “The ship’ll still be there when you wake up.”


End file.
